dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard
Wizard is an arcane controller class in 4th Edition introduced in the original Player's Handbook. Class proficiencies A 1st level wizard begins with cloth armor proficiency, dagger and quarterstaff weapon proficiencies, and orb, staff, wand and tome implement proficiencies. A bladesinger also begins with leather armor proficiency, and weapon proficiencies with all simple melee, military melee, simple ranged, and military ranged weapons. Class skills A wizard other than a bladesinger begins trained in: *Arcana (Int) Plus any three of the following skills: *Diplomacy (Cha) *Dungeoneering (Wis) *History (Int) *Insight (Wis) *Nature (Wis) *Religion (Int) A bladesinger begins trained in: *Arcana (Int) Plus any three of the following skills: *Acrobatics (Dex) *Athletics (Str) *Diplomacy (Cha) *History (Int) *Intimidate (Cha) *Nature (Wis) *Perception (Wis) Subclasses A 1st level wizard must choose between the wizard subclasses arcanist, bladesinger, mage, sha'ir, or witch. Arcanist Arcanist is the subclass of wizard introduced in the . It is sometimes referred to as original wizard or o-wizard. The "Class Compendium: The Arcanist" article in 401 redefined the original wizard class as the arcanist subclass, and in the process, made a number of changes. Some of these changes were additional effects on encounter attack powers on a miss, limiting zone and conjuration damage to once per turn, and adding keywords for schools of magic to spells. Consequently, Wizards of the Coast made the article available to download without a subscription, as an update to the original wizard class, and finalized the changes in the December 2011 update. In September 2011, the various Wizard powers from previous books were given a keywords to reflect the available schools available to wizards. Bladesinger Bladesinger is the subclass of wizard introduced in the . Mage Mage is the subclass of wizard introduced in . Sha'ir Sha'ir is the subclass of wizard introduced in . Witch Witch is the subclass of wizard introduced in . Class traits A 1st level wizard other than a bladesinger begins with hit points equal to 10 plus the wizard's Constitution score, healing surges per day equal to 6 plus the wizard's Constitution modifier, and a +2 bonus to Will defense. A wizard gains 4 hit points per level. A bladesinger begins with hit points equal to 12 plus the bladesinger's Constitution score, healing surges per day equal to 7 plus the bladesinger's Constitution modifier, and a +2 bonus to Will defense. A bladesinger gains 5 hit points per level. Arcanist class features The arcanist start with the following class features at 1st level: *Arcane Implement Mastery *Cantrips *Ritual Casting *Arcanist Spellbook Arcane Implement Mastery Wizards make use of orbs, staffs, and wands to help channel and direct their arcane powers. Every wizard has mastery of one type of implement. Without an implement, a wizard can still use his or her powers. A wizard wielding a magic orb, staff or wand can add its enhancement bonus to the attack rolls and the damage rolls of wizard powers, as well as wizard paragon path powers, that have the implement keyword. You specialize in the use of one kind of implement to gain additional abilities when you wield it. Choose one of the following forms of implement mastery. Orb of Deception Once per encounter as a free action, when you miss an enemy with a wizard illusion power, choose another enemy within 3 squares of the missed target. The chosen enemy cannot also be a target of the original attack. Repeat the attack against this new target, with a bonus to the attack roll equal to your Charisma modifier. You must wield an orb to benefit from this feature. Illusionist wizards select this form of mastery to spread a wider net of deception over foes. Orb of Imposition Once per encounter as a free action, you can use your orb to gain one of the following two effects. * You can designate one creature you have cast a wizard spell upon that has an effect that lasts until the subject succeeds on a saving throw. That creature takes a penalty to its saving throws against that effect equal to your Wisdom modifier. * Alternatively, you can choose to extend the duration of an effect created by a wizard at-will spell (such as cloud of daggers or ray of frost) that would otherwise end at the end of your current turn. The effect instead ends at the end of your next turn. You must wield an orb to use either form of this ability. Control wizards select this form of mastery because it helps extend the duration of their control effects. Staff of Defense A staff of defense grants you a +1 bonus to AC. In addition, once per encounter as an immediate interrupt, you gain a bonus to defense against one attack equal to your Constitution modifier. You can declare the bonus after the Dungeon Master has already told you the damage total. You must wield your staff to benefit from these features. This form of mastery is useful for all wizards, particularly if you dabble in both control and damage-dealing spells. Tome of Binding Once per encounter, as a free action, if you use your tome when using an arcane summoning power, all creatures summoned by that power gain a bonus to damage rolls equal to your Constitution modifier. You must wield a tome to benefit from this feature. Summoner wizards prefer this form of tome mastery because of its obvious benefits to their summoning spells. This form of mastery also provides benefits to certain conjuration powers. Tome of Readiness When you select this form of implement mastery, choose a wizard encounter attack power of your level or lower that you don't already know. That power is now stored and available for your use at a later time. * Once per encounter as a free action, you can use the stored power by expending another unused wizard encounter attack power of its level or higher. You must still take the normal action required to use the stored power. * Each time you reach a level that lets you choose an encounter power, you can replace the stored power with a new wizard encounter attack power of your level or lower that you do not already know. You must wield a tome to benefit from this feature. Wizards of all builds appreciate this form of mastery because of the flexibility it allows them during combat. Wand of Accuracy Once per encounter as a free action, you gain a bonus to a single attack roll equal to your Dexterity modifier. You must wield your wand to benefit from this feature.This form of mastery is good for war wizards because it helps increase their accuracy with damaging powers. Cantrips Cantrips are simple spells that a wizard doesn't need to store in a spellbook or prepare in advance. At 1st level, an arcanist gains his or her choice of any four cantrips. The standard cantrips published in the Player's Handbook were ghost sound, light, mage hand, and prestidigitation, but other sources has since added optional cantrips. Ritual Casting Arcanists gain the Ritual Casting class feature at 1st level. This class feature grants Ritual Caster as a bonus feat. A wizard’s spells are potent in combat and useful in a variety of challenge encounters and other situations, but the wizard is also the undisputed master of magical rituals. Arcanist Spellbook You possess a spellbook, a book full of mystic lore in which you store your rituals and your daily and utility spells. Rituals: Your book contains three 1st-level rituals of your choice that you have mastered. At 5th level, and again at 11th, 15th, 21st, and 25th level, you master two more rituals of your choice and add them to your spellbook. When you choose the rituals, they must be your level or lower. Daily and Utility Spells: Your spellbook also holds your daily and utility spells. You begin knowing two daily spells, one of which you can use on any given day. Each time you gain a level that lets you select a daily spell or a utility spell, choose two different daily spells or utility spells of that level to add to your book. After an extended rest, you can prepare a number of daily and utility spells according to what you can cast per day for your level. You can’t prepare the same spell twice. *If you replace a spell because of gaining a level or through retraining, the previous spell vanishes from your spellbook and is replaced by the new spell. Bladesinger class features The bladesinger access Bladesinger daily powers and Bladesinger utility powers through class features at various levels, described in Bladesinger's spellbook class feature. Other class features the bladesinger has access to at level 1: * Bladesinger's spellbook * Blade magic * Bladesinger Cantrips * Bladesong * Bladespells * Guarded Flourish * Instinctive Attack * Magic Missile Past level 1, the bladesinger has access to the following class features: * Arcane strike (3rd level) * Steely retort (7th level) * Unerring bladespell (13th level) * Bladespell burst (23rd level) Mage class features The Mage obtains new encounter attack powers, daily attack powers and utility attack powers at the same rate as pre-essentials classes (see the table on this page for when new powers are obtained), with the following exceptions: when they reach a level where they can pick any of the mentioned powers, they learn two powers instead of one, and add them to their spellbook. The mage has access to the following class features at 1st level: * Mage Cantrips * Mage's Spellbook * Magic Missile * Level 1 Apprentice Mage Past level 1, the mage has access to the following class features: * Level 4 Apprentice Mage * Expert Mage (level 5) * Level 8 Expert Mage * Master Mage (level 10) * Master of Lore (level 21) * Master of Spells (level 24) Sha'ir class features The sha'ir get the following class features: * Elemental Resistance * Gen Servant * Sha'ir Cantrips Elemental Resistance At the end of each extended rest, choose acid, cold, fire, lightning, or thunder. Until the end of your next extended rest, you and your allies have resistance to that damage type while adjacent to the familiar when it is in active mode. The resistance equals your Constitution modifier. At level 21, the resistance increases to twice your Constitution modifier. Gen Servant You gain the Arcane Familiar feat as a bonus feat. You can choose any familiar normally available to a wizard or one of the familiars available only to sha’irs. At the end of each extended rest, when your familiar returns from its venture into the Elemental Chaos, you can replace one of your wizard daily attack powers or wizard utility powers with another wizard power of the same type. The new power must have a level, and its level must be the same as the old power’s level. Sha'ir Cantrips You gain four cantrips of your choice. Witch class features The witch get the following class features: * Augury * Moon Coven * Witch Cantrips * Witch's Familiar Augury You gain the augury power. Moon Coven Chose a coven, and gain its benefits. * Dark Moon Coven: '''You gain the dread presence power. In addition, you gain training in the Intimidate skill. At level 5, you gain a +2 bonus to Intimidate checks and Stealth checks. * '''Full Moon Coven: '''You gain the glorious presence power. In addition, you gain training in the Heal skill. At 5th level, you gain a +2 bonus to Heal checks and Diplomacy checks. '''Witch Cantrips You gain three cantrips of your choice. Witch's familiar You gain the Arcane Familiar feat as a bonus feat. At the end of each extended rest, when you confer with your familiar you can replace one of your wizard daily attack powers or wizard utility powers with another wizard power of the same type. The new power must have a level, and its level must be the same as the old power’s level. When you reach level 24, your familiar enables you to spend an action point on your turn to regain the use of one of your expended wizard encounter attack powers, instead of taking an extra action. If you do so, you gain combat advantage against every target of that power the next time you use it during the current encounter. Wizard powers Wizard powers, having an arcane or shadow power source, are also called spells or hexes. Key Enchantment keyword Evocation keyword Fire keyword (pyromancy) Illusion keyword Necromancy keyword Nethermancy keyword Orb of Imposition rider Staff of Defense rider Tome of Binding rider Wand of Accuracy rider Constitution based effect Wisdom based effect Wizard feats These feats have the wizard class, or hybrid/multiclass wizard, as a prerequisite. Additional prerequisites are noted. *Burn Everything *Expanded Spellbook **Second Implement **Spell Focus ***Arcane Mastery ***Spell Accuracy *School of Magic Apprentice **School of Magic Expert ***School of Magic Master *Stoking the Fire *Sympathy of Flame Paragon tier: *Consuming the Weak Wizard paragon paths *Wizard Paragon Paths Wizard overview Wizards are scions of arcane magic. Wizards tap the true power that permeates the cosmos, research esoteric rituals that can alter time and space, and hurl balls of fire that incinerate massed foes. Wizards wield spells the way warriors brandish swords. Magic lured you into its grasp, and now you seek to master it in turn. You could be a bespectacled sage searching for dusty tomes in forgotten sepulchers, a scarred war mage plying foes with fireballs and foul language in equal measure, a disgruntled apprentice who absconded with your master’s spellbooks, an eladrin upholding the magical tradition of your race, or even a power-hungry student of magic who might do anything to learn a new spell. A cloak of spells enfolds you, ancient rituals bolster your senses, and runed implements of your craft hang from your belt. Effervescing arcane lore pulses through your consciousness, a constant pressure craving release. When will you know enough magic to storm the ramparts of reality itself? *'Key Abilities:' Intelligence, Wisdom, Dexterity *'Build Options:' Control wizard, War wizard, Illusionist wizard, Summoning wizard Characteristics Your powers are all about affecting multiple targets at the same time—sometimes two or three foes, sometimes everyone in a room. In addition, you are the master of utility spells that let you avoid or overcome many obstacles, from flying across chasms to halting the flow of time. Religion Wizards favor deities of magic, art, knowledge, and secrets, such as Corellon, Ioun, and Vecna. Races Eladrin, humans, and elves esteem and excel at the practice of arcane magic. See also * , Dragon Magazine 380, an article giving suggestions on building Wizards External Links * Forgotten Realms Fandom - Wizard Category:Classes Category:Wizards Category:Controllers Category:Arcane Category:Player's Handbook